


Peace and Prosperi-tea

by SeasofBitterness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christa's a fuckin goddess, Coffee Shop, F/F, Out of Character, Yadda Yadda, Ymir's a cranky barista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasofBitterness/pseuds/SeasofBitterness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir is working the register and machines at the Sawney and Bean Coffee shop. To her surprise, a goddess walks into the shop.<br/>((pretty out of character, sorry sorry!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace and Prosperi-tea

Ymir slammed the cold drink down on the counter, causing the young girl texting on her bedazzled phone to jump in shock and look up at her sneering face in fear.

“Caramel frap, skim milk.” Ymir growled, and the girl retrieved the beverage carefully, as if Ymir might take her hand if she wasn’t cautious. “I a-asked for whipped cream..” she whispered, but Ymir shot her a dark glare that could send a small animal into shock, and she scurried over to her friends and quickly exited the cafe.

As soon as they were gone, Ymir burst into laughter as a surprised Connie stared at her in disbelief. “You scared them off for good, they are NEVER coming back!” He mumbled as Sasha munched on one of the muffins, nodding . “You’re gonna get fired one day, Ymir!” she sprayed through a mouthful of confectionary. Still cackling, Ymir turned back to the register “Oh, please, that little freak had me running in circles for ten minutes making her order! ‘Oh can you remake this with skim milk?’ Like hell!” She snorted and looked at the mostly empty tip jar in distaste “They didn’t even tip!”

“Yeah, that’s what they do! Costumers are shit to us, we take it, and we get on with our day!” he exclaimed as Sasha nodded and Ymir laughed dismissively, turning back to the front of the store at the sound of the bells hanging on the door ringing.

She put on her best smirk and started to welcome the costumer in a bored voice with “Welcome to Sawney and Bean Coffee Shop, Can I interest you in-“ but stopped halfway to stare in amazement at the girl who had just stepped through their door. Her straight hair hung down to her shoulders like pale yellow silk, shifting as she turned her head to face the barista with a smile that could tame wolves. Her skin was light as sunlight shifting through a cracked window and her eyes were as blue and light as a midmorning sky. She wore a baggy white shirt and tight jeans, with shoes that matched the shade of her eyes perfectly. Ymir felt her jaw drop and did nothing to stop it as the goddess walked up to the register where the taller girl rested her elbows and hunched her shoulders, her hair messy from a long day’s work and smelling of coffee.

“Hello,” she beamed, turning to dig through her purse for a moment before pulling out a small wallet, and Ymir noted that her voice was that of an angel. She regained control of herself, straightening up and closing her mouth, only barely managing to stutter out a half-hearted “H-hello, what can I get for you today?” in her embarrassment. The shorter girl pondered this for a moment, tilting her head and looking up at her with those huge beautiful eyes, and Ymir felt her mind grow fuzzy. Dear god she was more than beautiful, she was absolutely perfect. Her flawless pink lips moved and Ymir stared for a bit longer before realizing that she had just given her a drink order. She shook her head, “Sorry about that, what did you say?” she stammered, feeling herself grow red with shame. “I asked for a green tea, a tiny bit of milk in it please!” she said with that smile that could move mountains, and Ymir nodded furiously. “Of course, just a moment..” she grumbled and prepared the tea as quickly as she could without dropping something. Her mind reeled, and her face was a bright red under her freckles. She peeked over to the front counter and saw that the girl was infact still standing there and was not a figment of her imagination.

She cursed as the cup with a tea bag in it overflowed, and carried it over to the counter, putting it down as carefully as she could and placing the cap on it before shaking the water off of her hand and wiping it onto her apron. “Sorry for the wait.” Ymir mumbled before raising her head to look at the girl’s now confused face again. Her expression was that of someone terribly perplexed, and her head was tilted slightly to the side. “Oh fuck is there something on my face?” Ymir said, wiping at her mouth with her arm. The girl laughed, and waved a dismissive hand at the barista, “No, no, I was just curious as to if that was really your name?” Ymir looked at her, confused, before realizing that she was talking about her nametag. The one that, rather than saying her actual name, just read “HELLA GAY” in all caps. She laughed out of embarrassment, and put her hands up defensively.

“Shit, no, that’s not my name! My name is Y-“ but she was cut off by Sasha pushing her out of the way to shout in surprise, her muffin finished or discarded elsewhere and her attention now focused on the ray of sunshine with her hand around the cup that Ymir had just handed her. “Your hair is so beautiful!” she gasped, and she grabbed the girl’s face, turning her head every which way to get a better look at her, “you look like.. like a goddess! What is your name?!?!” The goddess giggled, and pulled Sasha’s hands off of her head, shifting uncomfortably before placing them back down on the cool counter. “Th-thank you so much, but please refrain from touching me.. My name is Christa.” Ymir practically threw Sasha back to her place behind the baked goods before apologizing profusely to Christa, asking if she was okay and threatening to skin Sasha for her. She just laughed and smiled and fixed her hair, insisting that it was fine before pulling a few dollars out of her wallet and handing them to Ymir for the tea. Ymir handed her the change back, still apologizing for her coworker and promising to cut her off on her muffin supply, and Christa giggled and put the change into the tip jar. She thanked Ymir for the tea, winked at her, and then wished Connie and Sasha a good day before leaving, the bells hanging on the door jingling, signaling the leave of the beautiful woman. Ymir turned to give Sasha the beating of a lifetime before something blue in the tip jar caught her eye.

She opted for flicking Sasha off, who had just come to the realization that she wouldn’t be getting any muffins for a while, and reached into the jar to pull out a small slip of paper. Curvy, smooth handwriting spelled out a little note and a phone number.

“You’re very cute when you’re flustered! “

Ymir swallowed as she eyed the number and name at the bottom of the page while Connie and Sasha crowded around her in curiosity.

“Thanks for the tea! I hope to hear from you! -Christa”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get that outta my system. Terribly written, sorry guys.


End file.
